


Champs de lilas

by Fragolinette30



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), UA
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragolinette30/pseuds/Fragolinette30
Summary: Est-ce que l'on va se revoir, Martin ? Est-ce que je pourrais encore t'embrasser aux aurores ou au crépuscule, pendant l'été ou durant l'hiver, sur ta bouche ou dans ton cou ?





	Champs de lilas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello à tous et toutes ! C'est mon tout premier Bartheill, (soyez indulgents lol) à la base c'était pas du tout avec ces personnages-là que j'ai écrit cette histoire, mais passons, je trouvais que ça pourrait bien coller avec eux deux :p Ça n'égale pas tout ce qu'il y a sur ce fandom, mais bon je voulais y ajouter un petit truc x)  
> Je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions, commentaires, critiques positives/négatives etc :D 
> 
> Bonne lecture <3
> 
> (cette histoire est du point de vue de Yann)

«  _Je rêve de t'avoir nuit et jour dans mes bras_

 _Je respire ton âme à l'odeur des lilas_  » Guillaume Apollinaire, _Poèmes à Lou._

 

 ** 

 

Tu étais encore endormi quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, ton corps enfantin empêtré dans des draps clairs, ton visage inoffensif posé sur tes bras, ton dos se soulevant doucement au rythme de ta respiration, ce jour-là je t'ai vu calme, je t'ai vu beau depuis le seuil de ta chambre.

 

« Je pense que je vais attendre qu'il se réveille pour me présenter » avais-je dit à ton père, qui te regardait aussi tendrement qu'il regarde ta mère.

 

J'ai posé les yeux sur ta forme endormie une dernière fois, et imperturbable, tu n'avais pas bougé. Il était sept heures du matin ce jour-là et la lune commençait à se faner, mais je peux te jurer que dès l'apparition du soleil, il me semblait briller encore plus fort.

Dans la cuisine, avec tes parents, j'attendais le moment où tu te lèverais, où je pourrais me noyer et mourir dans tes yeux, dans tes cheveux que j'imaginais doux, et où je pourrais enfin te faire connaître mon nom. Le soleil se levait déjà sur la campagne et un coq chantait au loin. Par la petite fenêtre de la pièce, pendant que tes parents lisaient le journal local, je voyais les champs éclatants de blé, de lilas, et les contours de la forêt sombre au loin. Je repensais à ces vacances d'été avec ma famille, avec ma sœur sur mes épaules quand on courait dans le jardin, à toutes ces aubes où l'on voyait les vaches à travers les fenêtres de nos chambres.

 

« Bonjour... »

 

 _Puis tu es apparu._ Ta voix avait brisé le silence de la cuisine, je me suis tourné vers toi. Le soleil qui venait de se lever caressait ta peau et faisait plisser tes yeux. Tu me regardais d'un air étrange, dans ton pyjama bleu clair, et tout s'éclaira. Tes cheveux que je pensais ébènes étaient châtains foncés, ta peau que je pensais pâle était dorée, tes yeux qui m'étaient inconnus se sont révélés être marrons et je t'ai trouvé irrémédiablement _beau_.

 

« Martin, commença ton père en tendant le bras gauche pour que tu te rapproches de nous, je te présente Yann. C'est le fils d'un collègue, il est de passage à Avignon pour quelques jours.

— Bonjour, _Yann._ »

 

Entendre mon prénom sortir d'une telle façon de ta bouche a fait battre mon cœur plus vite, plus fort. Tu l'as prononcé en le faisant rouler sur ta langue comme une sucrerie, presque en chuchotant, entrouvrant tes lèvres en un A parfait, et en me regardant dans les yeux si fixement que j'en perdis la notion du temps.

Après cela, je ne sais plus comment tout s'est exactement déroulé. Bien sûr, ne t'imagine pas que j'ai oublié notre première discussion, sous le grand peuplier du jardin, allongés sous ses feuilles et tapis dans l'ombre comme si notre histoire avait déjà commencé ; non, je ne pouvais pas oublier cela. Je ne t'avais jamais dit, mais à l'instant où tu étais allongé près de moi, je remarquai que tes yeux n'étaient pas simplement marrons comme j'avais pu le croire, mais avec une légère teinte verte autour de la pupille : verts foncés comme les feuilles du peuplier au-dessus de nos têtes, verts foncés comme ceux de ma mère, verts foncés comme la jade.

Et définitivement, je ne pouvais oublier _ce jour-là_ , ce matin où tu es venu me trouver près des champs de lilas. Il faisait beau, il faisait chaud pour un mois de février : je me promenais les mains dans les poches tout en pensant à des choses futiles mais jamais trop éloignées de la profondeur de tes yeux. Mes mollets nus frôlaient les fleurs en une caresse naturelle, le soleil brûlait mon visage en une chaleur agréable, et tout-à-coup, j'ai senti ton parfum, là, tout contre moi, derrière moi. Une seconde après, ou peut-être deux, je ne sais plus, je me suis retourné et tu étais là, à sourire de ton sourire joueur, presque provocateur et tu me regardais aussi profondément que le jour où tu m'as vu pour la première fois.

 

« Martin ? t'avais-je demandé, voyant que tu ne parlais pas.

— Embrasse-moi. »

 

 _Silence._   

 

« S'il te plaît... » as-tu rajouté, si bas que j'ai cru que ce n'était qu'un effleurement de syllabes sur tes lèvres.

 

Tu avais prononcé ces mots-là avec une telle douceur, un tel chuchotement que j'ai cru que le vent déformait tes propos. À l'intérieur de mon corps, mille et une sensations qui se mélangeaient toutes entre elles, je ne savais plus quoi ressentir, mon ventre semblait couler vers mes jambes qui, caressant toujours les lilas, se sentirent tressaillir ; mon cœur et ma tête me hurlaient de t'obéir tandis que mes yeux gris fouillaient les tiens à la recherche de quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, mais toujours est-il que la seconde qui a suivi toutes ces palpitations et ces tours de manège, ma bouche se retrouvait sur la tienne, collées comme deux nuages. C'était doux, doux comme tes cheveux sous mes doigts et comme les tiens sur mes bras.

Une bourrasque de vent nous sépara. Nous avions ri, puis recommencé. Jusqu'à, fatigués de nous-mêmes, nous sommes allés déjeuner avec tes parents, qui bien sûr, ne se sont doutés de rien.

** 

Au moment où je te parle dans ma tête, je repense à tous ces moments, je me demande si tu as tout dit à tes parents ou si tu as tu le secret, si tu leur as finalement avoué quels étaient ces bruits étranges de plaisir qui provenaient de ta chambre la nuit avant mon départ, si tu leur a martelé que notre différence d'âge ne te faisait pas peur du haut de tes vingt ans, si tu leur a dit que je rêvais de t'embrasser encore dans le champ de lilas du haut de mes trente-trois ans, nos mollets nus frôlant les fleurs et nous, n(o)us contre le reste du monde.

 

_Est-ce que l'on va se revoir, Martin ? Est-ce que je pourrais encore t'embrasser aux aurores ou au crépuscule, pendant l'été ou durant l'hiver, sur ta bouche ou dans ton cou ?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bisous et merci d'avoir lu <3


End file.
